This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Despite decreases in the number of cases and deaths associated with cervical cancer, Latina women continue to be affected by this disease at rates higher than other women. Latina women tend to be younger at diagnosis, and present at more advanced stages of disease when compared to White women. They also have higher rates of noncompliance to cervical cancer follow-up and often delay starting medical treatment following diagnosis. While differences in the experience of cervical cancer among Latinas has been well documented in their use of the Pap smear, little is known about issues that affect Latinas decisions to participate in treatment for cervical cancer. Specifically, qualitative studies designed to understand the belief systems Latinas use to make decisions regarding treatment for cervical cancer are needed. The current project proposes to conduct a series of focus groups, in both English and Spanish, aimed at understanding how Latina women make decisions about starting or delaying treatment when diagnosed with cervical cancer. Latinas diagnosed with cervical cancer who delayed receiving medical treatment will be invited to participate in the study. Participants will be identified through the hospital tumor registry and will be called on the telephone and sent a letter describing the study. Women who agree to enroll in the study will participate in a focus group and will also complete a questionnaire (in either English or Spanish).